poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cooler (LMAoAT)/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Cooler (LMAoAT). Transcript the Fire Kingdom, a Flame Person is sleeping on his bed. His alarm clock rings. The Flame Person wakes up and shuts it off by putting his hand on it *Flame Person: shivers Brrrr. It's freezing in here. into his huge pants Whoa, I'm losing a lot of weight! Calorie control and modern exercise are the key. But I don't do any of those things, so this is weird. Hmm... Fire Kingdom is shown to be cooled down. The Flame People were discussing about their changes *Flame Guard: My jets are tiny! his jets No one look at my tiny jets! *Flame Person: At least your body is normal, man. My body isn't hot anymore! *Flame Person 2: What's going on, man? I'm scared! *Flame Person 3: Give me a hug, man! I don't know! the Flame Person. The Flame Person then vanishes in his arms. Aaaaaah! Nooooo! My baby brooooo! *ground starts to crack and releases a cool air pocket, reducing the sizes of the Flame People as they scream. They run away from the place, passing the discussion chamber. In the discussion chamber, Flame Princess, her older brother, Randy, and her aunt Agnes sit by the conference table, with Cinnamon Bun guarding the door. *Flame Princess: a piece of paper to her older brother It's as I feared. The magma in the kingdom's core is cooling down, weakening the life force of our Flame Citizens. I've gathered you here to figure out how to stop this. We need ideas, people! her fists *Randy: I'll do my best, sis! *Flame Princess: Randy, you are here to stay safe only. Eat your snacks. *Randy: I'll do my best, sis. his snacks *Agnes: Perhaps everyone can form into a big love hug to stay warm! *Flame Princess: That's ridiculous, aunt Agnes. *Agnes: I'm not that smart. *Flame Princess' older brother: the table with his fists Blow up the Candy Kingdom! I've been saying this for months now! And I'll say it again! Let's blow 'em up with their stockpile of you know whats! We've debated this too long! *Agnes: But why the Candy Kingdom? *Flame Princess' older brother: Their sugar burns hotter and faster with lots of extra calories. Don't make me wait, sister! Also, is it safe to talk about in front of the C-I-N-N-A-M-O-N B-U-N? looks at Cinnamon Bun *Cinnamon Bun: to pick something in his nose *Flame Princess: Cinnamon Bun, what are you doing? *Cinnamon Bun: My nose itches! *Flame Princess: You don't have a nose. *Cinnamon Bun: What? picking his nose *Flame Princess: Well, whatever it is, it won't go away if you don't stop fiddling with it. *Flame Princess' older brother: to slam his fists on the table Blow up the Candy Kingdom! They are trash people! *Flame Princess: I'm prepared to do what I need to as a leader. Nothing is off the table, but we need Princess Bubblegum as an ally right now. She might be able to help us solve this. *Flame Princess' older brother: Very well. Randy, send them an ultimatum! Help us or die! enraged and slams his fist on the table *Randy: Randy is on it! on his phone and sends the message discussion chamber starts to shake and crack, releasing more cool air pockets, one of which hits Agnes as she screams, reducing the size of her head *Flame Princess: gasps *Cinnamon Bun: Princess! Flame Princess before one of the cool air pockets hits her *Flame Princess' older brother: Yeah, pump those legs, Randy! people exit the place, with Cinnamon Bun carrying Flame Princess and her older brother carrying Agnes. The cool air pockets increases in amount, surrounding Flame Princess' brothers and her aunt and preventing them to escape. *Flame Princess: Quickly, CB, take me to the core entrance. *Cinnamon Bun: Okay! Princess runs into the core entrance. Cinnamon Bun puts his fist onto his chest as the door closes. The door then opens as a stern Flame Princess walks out, meeting Princess Bubblegum. *Flame Princess: Hello, Bubblegum. Thank you for coming. *Princess Bubblegum: slightly I'm glad you sent for me, and please, call me Bonnibel! Hey, what's your first—? *Flame Princess: Don't act like you're my friend, PB! You're here to help save my kingdom, not because I trust you. *Princess Bubblegum: her Mondometer and follows Flame Princess *Flame Princess: We're in the midst of unnatural cold season, but the cause has us stumped. down My people are really freaking out. *Princess Bubblegum: Yeah, my subjects tend to panic in crisis situations, too. her hand on Flame Princess' shoulder It's tough; a ruler's got to deal with a lot of subservient dummies. *Flame Princess: Hmmm... Bubblegum's Mondometer starts to act up *Princess Bubblegum: Whoa! Whoa! Hold up. My Mondometer is going cuckoo. her Mondometer to scan the doors in front of them and points to it Where does this lead? *Flame Princess: Behind these doors are the most secret relics in the Fire Kingdom. Forbidden to outsiders. Come on. *Princess Bubblegum: Well, whatever is back there is kicking out mondo energy levels. It could have something to do with the cooling. ground starts to shake and crack, causing the two princesses to fall. *Princess Bubblegum: Do you wanna save your kingdom or not? *Flame Princess: Alright, but don't touch anything! her fire powers to unlock the doors and opens it, revealing the giants inside the room These are the sleeping Fire Giants. They're the ancient protectors of the Fire Kingdom. Their existence is known only to those of the royal line, and their story has been passed down through the generations. Princess sings "A Kingdom from a Spark." Meanwhile, Princess Bubblegum steals the giants' geothermic units and puts them in her bag. *Flame Princess: near one of the fire giants With them, I can remake a white-hot new Fire Kingdom. They are our last resort, our greatest weapons. Huh? Princess Bubblegum stealing the unit of the giant Hey! I said "no touching"! *Princess Bubblegum: What? Oh, no no no! This little geothermic control module, or whatever it is, accidentally fell out. the unit back I was just putting it back! *Flame Princess: Huh, strange. The access panel's lock must have corroded. *Princess Bubblegum: scoffs Yeah, ancient technology's always falling apart. up her Mondometer Oh! The readings are over here now! she walks to the other way, she accidentally rips her bag, spilling the stolen units. *Flame Princess: What?! *Prince Candy Ryan: *Princess Bubblegum: sighs Okay, let me explain. These bad boys are just too dangerous to remain functional, and I can't risk you or your bananas brother using them, especially now that you've lost most of your powers. down to reach the stolen units So let me just finish disarming... *Flame Princess: a fire ball at Princess Bubblegum You are way out of line, Bubblegum! You have no control here! into giant form and flies up I do! two fireballs at Princess Bubblegum *Princess Bubblegum: her attacks Aah! Shield, shield! fire proof suit activates a shield on her and Flame Princess' next attack gets reflected from her shield, leading it to destroy one of the nearby giants. *Flame Princess: Nooooo! *Princess Bubblegum: smiles Hey, nice shot! Ya ding dong! *Flame Princess: and shoots a fireball at Princess Bubblegum *Princess Bubblegum: Cloak. disappears *Flame Princess: Come out in the open and face me like a princess! *Princess Bubblegum: near one of the fire giants The Fire Kingdom has always been a threat to my realm! a cloud seeding missile towards Flame Princess as an attack *Flame Princess: So that gives you the right herself around the missile to avoid it to donk up my people's future?! towards Princess Bubblegum. She cloaks herself and escapes, leading Flame Princess to destroy the giant she was standing in front of. Flame Princess then reforms into a bigger giant with her flames. I won't let you continue to usurp my authority! *Princess Bubblegum: And I can't leave my people's safety to chance! another one of her missiles to attack Flame Princess *Flame Princess: her attack Why can't you just trust me?! a huge fireball towards Princess Bubblegum *Princess Bubblegum: and jumps out of the way to dodge Flame Princess' attack 'Cause you're a ding dong. I've got to do whatever it takes to protect my peeps. towards the entrance to the room and cloaks herself *Flame Princess: So be it. two large fire blades and turns into her enraged but smaller form two fire blades destroys two fire giants, causing a huge explosion. The explosion disables Princess Bubblegum's cloak as she screams and hits into the wall from a long distance. *Princess Bubblegum: in pain *Flame Princess: in front of Princess Bubblegum You're never going to change, are you? You'll just keep walking all over us little people! a fireball in front of Princess Bubblegum But not today. Bubblegum then releases a grenade which sends a lightning lightning bolt that sends electricity into the smoke from the damaged giants, creating rain and dousing Flame Princess, as well as preventing her from killing Bubblegum. *Princess Bubblegum: pants Shields off. shield disables, causing her to fall from the wall and the two princesses pant as they lie on the ground. Okay, I'll come clean. *Flame Princess: Yeah, right. *Princess Bubblegum: It was me. I messed with the core temperature to get in here. I had to get near your weapon stockpile. *Flame Princess: But how did you find out about them? *Princess Bubblegum: Ummm... a bathroom, Cinnamon Bun is still picking his nose. *Cinnamon Bun: Wait... out a video camera out of his nose Wow, my nose is disgusting! *Flame Princes: You're still spying on me? *Princess Bubblegum: I'm PB! I spy on everybody. No big D! *Flame Princess: You're cold, PB! *Princess Bubblegum: Eh. shrugs *Flame Princess: And it's not because you're a scientist or leader; it's because you are a bad person! Something inside you is messed up, girl. And whatever it is, sighs whatever, whatever, PB! *Princess Bubblegum: Okay, keep one last fire giant. I'm not a bad person. I want you to see that. I promise. *Flame Princess: You better not be fibbing. Princess Bubblegum up was furious when he find out *Prince Candy Ryan: (in Dad Asparagus' voice) What are you thinking?! *Princess Bubblegum: I can explain. *Prince Candy Ryan: I know you are my sister, but Finn and Jake allowed the Ice King to escape, you are spying on Tree Trunks and Mr. Pig's wedding in the prison cell and you trying to make the Fire Kingdom cool down into a cold wasteland. You lied to FP and me and spying on everyone! How could you, you pink liar?! begins to cry as the tears roll *Princess Bubblegum: I'm sorry. a little *Prince Candy Ryan: Oh, it's okay. Just let it out. *Princess Bubblegum: bigger was heartbroken as she cries *Princess Bubblegum: I am so sorry. *Prince Candy Ryan: It's okay. calms down *Princess Bubblegum: I'm so sorry. *Prince Candy Ryan: sorry Don't worry, sister. It's not your fault. *Princess Bubblegum: Yeah. *Prince Candy Ryan: You can be okay? *Princess Bubblegum: Yeah. *Prince Candy Ryan: I hope you think of something. *Princess Bubblegum: Yeah. I hope I'll be okay. *Flame Princess: Ryan, you got a full name like your sister? *Prince Candy Ryan: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman for my normal form and Prince Candy Ryan "Sweet" Bubblegum. *Flame Princess: Nice one. *Princess Bubblegum: Yeah. I will set this right. goes to do so *Flame Princess: It's Phoebe. My first name is Phoebe. You, uh, asked earlier. *Princess Bubblegum: Ice King, call it off. King is shown freezing the core of the Fire Kingdom *The Ice King: Roger that, Princess. Ice King stops freezing, the ice on the lava starts to melt. The Fire Kingdom and its citizens revert back to its normal state. *Flame Guard: My jets! Yes! *Flame Person: and turns back into his normal state Oh no! citizens start to cheer for Flame Princess as she stands above them happily. The scene then changes to Princess Bubblegum in her spy room, where she is still spying on everybody. She looks at the camera that is still spying on Flame Princess and her older brother. *Flame Princess' older brother: I was gonna blow up stuff! It was going to be cool! *Princess Bubblegum: Hmmm... *Prince Candy Ryan: PB's mind That's what she is doing?! *Princess Bubblegum: her hand on the camera's wire and sighs *Flame Princess' older brother: We were going to war! Princess then puts her hand on her brother's shoulder. Princess Bubblegum then pulls out the wire, disabling the camera that was spying on Flame Princess and her older brother. Princess Bubblegum then looks at the camera which is spying on Finn and Jake, who are singing "Food Chain." Ripping out the wiring, she disables the camera, along with all the other cameras in her spy room, ending years of paranoia and lies. Princess Bubblegum then puts a lock on and a "Do Not Enter" sign and leaves. *Prince Candy Ryan: You did the right thing, Bonnibel. My sister. looks at PCR, still feeling heartbroken, smiles *Princess Bubblegum: and nods *Prince Candy Ryan: Are you okay? nods and goes to her room as the door was closed heard *Prince Candy Ryan: himself Okay. How do you cheer your sister up like Sari, Ryan F-Freeman? has an idea. So, he builds a LEGO heart with pink, teal and sourapple bricks. Then, as he finished building, he pulled out a Minifig of Princess Bubblegum *Prince Candy Ryan: This is amazing. I hope this would work or my full name maybe Ryan F-Freeman and Ryan "Sweet Candy" Bubblegum. walks to PB's door and knocks on it *Princess Bubblegum: a tear *Prince Candy Ryan: Sis, are you in there? *Princess Bubblegum: sniffs In here, Bro. *Prince Candy Ryan: I'll go in her room. PCR opens his sister's bedroom door, PB sadly sits on her bed and still feels heartbroken *Princess Bubblegum: her tears from her eyes as she wipes them off and sniffs *Prince Candy Ryan: Look, I'm sorry for scolding you. *Princess Bubblegum: It's okay. pulls out a LEGO minifigure of PB and a LEGO heart he built *Prince Candy Ryan: Here. These are for you, my sister. them to her *Princess Bubblegum: Thanks, Bro. *Prince Candy Ryan: You're welcome. You will always be my sister like my sister Sari. *Princess Bubblegum: Yeah. And you will always be my brother, Ryan. episode ends with PCR and PB kiss each other on the lips like they are in brotherly sisterly love Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter